


Historias Mystrade

by Mactans



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mención de Johnlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mactans/pseuds/Mactans
Summary: Serán pequeñas historias sin conexión del día a día de nuestras parejas Mystrade y Johnlock (y lo que se me ocurra)..Con este fic declaro mi regreso como ficker después de meses en hiatus xD





	Historias Mystrade

**Author's Note:**

> Una pequeña historia Mystrade, mención de un poco de violencia, nada grave.

 

 .

.

.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
.

Los días pasaban y el calor se volvía más sofocante e insoportable a cada minuto, la situación era aún más espantosa porque debía de usar una burka todo el maldito día -“Debí de haber dejado que Anthea pasará por este maldito infierno, pero no, yo y mi gran bocota”- se lamentaba.

* * *

  
.

**4 días antes.**

-Espera ¿Qué?- Greg había recibido propuestas extrañas toda su vida, pero sin duda ésta era la peor de todas.

-Que vas a acompañarme a una misión secreta en medio oriente- le repitió con claro tono de hastío el pelirrojo.

-No, esa parte no, lo que dijiste después.

-Ah, que allá también seremos matrimonio, pero tú serás mujer y llevarás una burka.

-…

-…

-Debe de ser una maldita broma- contestó con una sonrisilla nerviosa, aunque sabía que su marido no era propenso a las bromas, Greg se negaba a aceptar que estaba a nada de ser introducido a una de las aventuras ultra secretas de su esposo personificando a una omega en el peor lugar del mundo para serlo…

-Vamos Gregory, siempre te quejas de que no pasamos tiempo juntos- le dijo de forma conciliadora mientras se dejaba caer en la hermosa cama matrimonial que compartían y se acercaba a su pareja, quién se encontraba bajo las sábanas desde horas antes del arribo del pelirrojo a su hogar.

-¿Y tú idea de pasar tiempo como pareja es asistir a una misión suicida?- le reprochó rencoroso.

-La verdad es que no me gustaría exponerte de esa manera, pero lo cierto es que como estamos enlazados nuestros pensamientos se sincronizan mejor que con un compañero cualquiera de trabajo, además de que tú tienes entrenamiento de campo y unos hermosos ojos café- le respondió intentando calmar un poco las cosas –Y no es una misión suicida, solo tenemos que obtener información de un terrorista y para entrar al cuartel te haremos pasar por su hija y yo seré su yerno extranjero, solo eso.

-¿Qué tienen que ver mis ojos con todo esto?- y como buen omega, Greg solo escucho lo que quiso escuchar.

Mycroft suspiró -Yasmeen Shaddharat, la hija del terrorista, tiene los ojos café- contestó mientras desviaba la mirada.

-En realidad solo me escoges por eso ¿verdad?- le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y porque eres impresionantemente ágil, inteligente, hábil, fuerte y…

-Tengo los ojos café- le cortó molesto.

-Sí, digo no, no querido, no solo es por…

-Claro que sí, de lo contrario preferirías llevarte a Sherlock o a John ¿no es así? Yo nunca soy tu primera opción- le reclamó.

-Okay, si no quieres ir, está bien- le cortó al momento se acomodaba bajo las sábanas dándole la espalda a su marido.

-¿Ah, sí? planeas llevar a Anthea ¿verdad?- Greg es una persona con muchas virtudes, pero últimamente sus celos se salían de control con frecuencia.

-¡Por la Reina!- exclamó escandalizado el pelirrojo- deja de ser tan obtuso, Anthea es una alfa al igual que yo y lo sabes bien Gregory, la verdad quería que fueras porque creo que sería excitante follarte contra el Muro de las Lamentaciones (sacrilegio xDDD)- y al momento de que esas palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió, él nunca decía cosas tan vulgares, pero cuando volvió la mirada hacia su marido notó que ya no estaba a su lado en la cama, sino frente al closet sacando sus maletas.

* * *

 

…..

**Tiempo actual.**

-Muy bien Greg, vamos a entrar- le informó Mycroft justo cuando el jeep en el que viajaban se adentraba en una base que parecía militar –No hables ni hagas contacto visual con nadie.

Greg se preguntaba cómo era posible que nadie notara que era un varón, era consiente que su condición de omega le otorgaba una cintura más angosta que un alfa pero su estatura y espalda no era tan delicada como la de un omega femenina, sin embargo su marido le informo que desde hace años, Yasmeen iba con un burka todo el día y lo único reconocible de ella era sus hermosos y expresivos ojos café, que de hecho eran idénticos a los de él, desde su tamaño y forma hasta el largo de sus pestañas, Mycroft tenía razón, como siempre.

La misión fue aparentemente un éxito, el terrorista no le dio importancia a la presencia de su hija, pues al ser omega no le prestaba mucha atención, simplemente le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y después fue dejada de lado como un  mueble más dentro de la habitación, a Greg casi le explota un aneurisma con esa situación y más aún cuando al levantar su mano con intensión de rascar su mejilla sobre la tela que le cubría la cara, su manga se deslizó por su antebrazo dejando a la luz su esbelta mano y los idiotas que custodiaban la entrada lo miraron con los ojos llenos de perversión, se cubrió al instante aguantando el impulso de patear a ese par de alfas asquerosos hasta que sintió una fuerte bofetada que por un momento lo hizo ver todo negro, de verdad aquello lo había tomado desprevenido, se levantó con el fuerte impulso de asesinar a alguien hasta que recordó su papel en ese instante y reconoció frente a él, la mirada furiosa de su supuesto padre quién le gritaba cosas que no lograba entender así que simplemente bajo la mirada y volvió a sentarse. La reunión siguió sin mayor inconveniente, Mycroft mantenía su rostro completamente inexpresivo, apresuró todo lo que podía y más rápido que lento ya se encontraban de camino hacía su hotel.  


El ambiente dentro del jeep era pesado, incluso sofocante y nada tenía que ver el infernal sol que brillaba desde lo alto. Greg estaba sentado junto a una de las ventanillas aún con el burka puesto y Mycroft se sentó en el costado contrario, el chofer emprendió la marcha casi al instante. Una vez fuera del complejo terrorista Greg levanto la mano y la puso sobre la del pelirrojo dándole un pequeño apretón para llamar su atención

-Y… ¿Si vamos a pasar por aquel muro que mencionaste?- preguntó con un tono juguetón con intensión de relajar el ambiente, Mycroft lo miro y sonrió de medio lado.

-Ya quítate eso, extraño mirar tu sonrisa- le dijo con una sonrisa, misma que no llego hasta sus ojos.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada- le dijo con voz tranquila -Esperemos a llegar al hotel ¿sí?

Mycroft bajo la mirada arrepentido –Lo siento.

Greg torció la boca y con una mano tomó por la barbilla a su marido para girar su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron pero al instante el pelirrojo desvió la mirada –Hey mírame cuando te estoy hablando- ordeno serio. El chofer los miraba intrigado por el retrovisor -¿Tú qué? ¿Se te perdió algo? ¡Mira el maldito camino idiota!- rugió molesto. El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido –Escucha Mycroft, sabíamos que algo así podía pasar y de hecho tomando en cuenta el lugar en el que estamos creo que no me fue tan mal- añadió en tono jocoso –Pero también recuerda que no te casaste con un débil omega llorón, he estado en peores situaciones pero ahora yo tenía la seguridad de que si algo de verdad salía terriblemente mal tu estarías ahí para ayudarme y eso es todo lo que cuenta, no paso a mayores, tenemos la información y ahora vamos a la maldita Pared de los Gritos.

-Muro de las Lamentaciones- le corrigió ahogando una risilla.

-Lo que sea, mierda- dijo Greg mientras juntaba sus labios a través de la tela con los de su marido en un rápido beso.

-Agh! Odio esa maldita cosa- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-Es lo mejor que puedes obtener en éste momento, tómalo o déjalo, niño mimado- contestó con sus ojos chispiantes de diversión.

Mycroft sonrió divertido –Demonios, de verdad soy el hombre más afortunado, te amo- dijo mientras besaba las manos de su omega, luego alzó la vista al retrovisor –Bájese en la siguiente calle agente Ritchman, vaya al Hotel Ein Gedi pida la llave 313, ahí se le darán nuevas indicaciones, nosotros seguiremos hacia otro lado –El chofer solo asintió y minutos después hizo lo ordenado, bajo del automóvil y el pelirrojo tomo su lugar frente al volante.

-Un placer trabajar con ustedes, agente Antártida, agente Babilonia- inclinó la cabeza y se retiró.

-Ahora sí, vamos a divertirnos- dijo el pelirrojo mientras aceleraba.

* * *

 

. 

Entraron al living del lujoso hotel en el que se hospedaban, Greg caminaba ligeramente detrás del pelirrojo y aún con la burka puesta y la mirada baja, subieron al ascensor y después de atravesar el agónicamente largo pasillo llegaron a su habitación. Una vez cerrada la puerta se soltaron a reír como desquiciados hasta terminar ambos rodando por el suelo.

-¿En serio Mycroft? ¿No se te ocurrió otra cosa para escabullirnos que decir que tenías diarrea?- preguntó Greg en medio de su estallido de risa.

-Bueno, no parecías tener objeciones mientras te empalaba contra el Muro- le recordó con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Este entra en mi top 5 de las mejores folladas que me has dado- dijo divertido, luego se levantó del suelo – Voy a darme una ducha y después podemos…

Sus palabras murieron cuando sintió el firme agarre sobre su muñeca – ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas ocultarme tu cara?- le señalo serio el pelirrojo, Greg desvió la mirada he hizo un intento por zafarse, Mycroft lo tomó con más dureza, luego se puso de pie y con cuidado retiro la burka que cubría a su amado. Sus labios se cerraron en una línea tensa cuando por fin pudo ver el horrible moretón que se extendía por todo el pómulo derecho de su cara y terminaba casi hasta su oído.

-Estoy bien, en serio- le dijo tranquilo el moreno mientras besaba los nudillos de su pareja. El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero ambos sabían que las cosas no se quedarían así.

 

* * *

 

.

.

.

-¿Y cuándo piensas llevarte a tu guacamaya?- murmuró molesto Sherlock mientras apuñalaba con la mirada a su hermano.  
Mycroft bebió un largo sorbo de su taza con té y sonrió cuando oyó el estruendoso sonido de risas proveniente de la cocina, donde su Greg contaba las anécdotas de su misión a John y la Sra. Hudson.

-Y… ¿No se supone que su misión SECRETA debe de ser, no sé… SE-CRE-TA?- señaló el pelinegro con molestia.

-Me vas a decir que ¿Tú no lo dedujiste y que no le dijiste nada a John y que él tan bueno como es con los secretos no le dijo nada a la Sra. Hudson?- Preguntó con ese espantoso tonito condescendiente que tanto exasperaba a su hermano.

Sherlock bufó con molestia y procedió a desmoronar otra galleta entre sus manos.

-Deja ya tu escenita de celos- comentó Mycroft repentinamente serio –John podrá seguir siendo un alfa sin unión, por tus problemas de inseguridad y egocentrismo obviamente- añadió venenosamente –pero Greg es un omega unido, así que déjalo en paz.

-Claro y esas sonrisitas son solo por amistad- murmuró molesto, Mycroft solo torció el gesto, pero ya no añadió nada.

-Myc, cariño, ya son las 17:00 horas, me dijiste que te informará cuando fuera esa hora- la voz de Greg lo hizo relajarse de nuevo y una perturbadora sonrisilla se instaló en su rostro, se levantó y encendió el televisor.

-Greg, ven aquí, quiero que veas algo- le pidió mientras buscaba el canal de las noticas con el control remoto. Todos lo miraron curioso y aunque solo solicitó la presencia de su omega en menos de 5 segundos todos estaban en la sala de estar, reunidos frente a la T.V

En determinado canal, las noticias daban inicio y como nota estelar, la presentadora informaba sobre la captura en Turquía de uno de los líderes terroristas más buscados de Jerusalén: el empresario de origen  Iraní, Ohnam Shaddharat , quién según los informes llevaba un mes siendo torturado por un grupo contrario. En las imágenes mostradas se veía que al pobre diablo le habían extraído uno de sus ojos, le faltaba una parte de la nariz y su pómulo derecho estaba completamente destrozado por ácido. La presentadora señalo que también le habían cortado la lengua, luego hizo un breve resumen sobre el conflicto armado para posteriormente pasar a otro tema.

Sherlock miró a su hermano –Así que por eso estuviste haciendo esos “misteriosos” viajes a Europa del este ¿eh?- dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos en la palabra misteriosos.

John y la Sra Hudson seguían sin entender gran cosa pero Greg sonreía entre orgulloso y enojado con su alfa.

-Acepto que tu imaginación me ha sorprendido, se ve que fue un trabajo bien hecho- halago Sherlock como si se refiriera a una escultura y no sobre las técnicas de tortura de su hermano mayor.

-Mycroft Edward Alexandro Holmes, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer algo como esto como si necesitara que alguien limpie mi honor manchado, no soy un maldito omega que espera a….

-Ay por favor Gerald, apestas a excitación, deja de mentir y lárguense a follar a su casa- interrumpió molesto el pelinegro mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

La Sra Hudson se cubrió la cara llena de vergüenza y huyó hacía su departamento, Mycroft tomo a su marido por la cintura y le plantó un profundo beso.

-Agh! ¡Ya, largo!- se quejó Sherlock mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Greg se separó de los labios de su alfa solo para gritarle a John –John, dice Sherly que le gustaría que lo acompañaras en su siguiente calor que empieza mañana- miró como Sherlock se petrificaba lentamente y después cerró la puerta.  
.  
.  
.  
  



End file.
